Parts
__TOC__ As the player progresses through the game, they will inevitably end up collecting many "parts" along the way. Parts also have the extra affect of changing the cosmoloid's "size", granting bonuses to their maximum health while also increasing the size of their hitbox. These parts can be divided into the following categories: 'Weapons' Weapons are parts equippable on the arms of most cosmoloids; they almost always do damage, and may sometimes cause other side effects, such as inflicting status conditions, or pulling other cosomoloids. Weapons can be split into more subcategories as described below. Note that the game is inconsistent with its classifications of weapons as parts; weapons are not displayed in the parts tab of the shop, but are displayed in the parts tab in player inventories. Main weapons - This group of parts is typically reserved for ranged weapons and is assigned, by default, to the mouse 1 (left mouse) button. Sub Weapons - Sub weapons are typically melee weapons and are used by pressing the mouse 2 (right mouse) button. Ex Weapons - Ex weapons have a special "Ex" slot and are typically locked to certain "cores". In other words, certain Ex weapons can only be used by certain cosmoloids. Ex weapons can function as either main or sub weapons. Hybrid Weapons - Hybrid weapons are weapons that utilize both main weapon and sub weapon slots. An example would be Fiona's Composite Railgun. *Note: For the purposes of saving space, "Mod" variations of weapons will be included on the non-"Mod" variant's info page. The regular variant will be the image on the left while the "Mod" variants will be the images on the right (if the weapon has a "Mod"). More detailed information will also be included in the specific weapon's page. Main Weapons (A through F)= |-|Main Weapons (G through P)= |-|Main Weapons (Q through Z)= Sub Weapons (A through F)= |-|Sub Weapons (G through P)= |-|Sub Weapons (Q through Z)= Ex Weapons (A through F)= |-|Ex Weapons (G through P)= |-|Ex Weapons (Q through Z)= Hybrid Weapons (A through F)= |-|Hybrid Weapons (G through P)= |-|Hybrid Weapons (Q through Z)= 'Head' Heads are exclusive to robots, and cannot be used on hume type cosmoloids, as hume cores come with heads already attached. Some, such as RaystagHD, may have special functions or attacks. Having a head part is a requirement for a bot to be usable. 'Arm' These parts include the various arms that robots can use. Some, such as DestructorAM, may have special functions or attacks. Arm parts are not required for a bot to be used. 'Boost' These parts include the various boosters that robots can use. Some, such as BugsycaitBS, may have special functions or attacks. Boosters are a reqired part for robots to function. 'Leg' These parts include the various legs that robots can use. Some, such as BeezleLG, may have special functions or attacks, Legs are also required for a robot to be used. 'Core' The core is the most important part of a cosmoloid, and is the part that determines which shift action the cosmoloid has access to. It also determines the cosmoloid's class and base stats. Like all other parts, cores may have special functions or attacks associated with them. One such example is the Sturbanger Core, which allows the unit to fire a series of missles. Cores cannot be removed, and are absolutely nessecary for a cosmoloid to be used. 'Other' The items in this category are typically accessory pieces. Ex Weapons are also included into this category in game.